Ignorance
by secretsofadarkangel
Summary: Yori thought it was all a charade…that she wasn’t hurting anybody…but she was wrong…and it all happened because of her ignorance…
1. Chapter 1: No

**Chapter One: No**

Attention. Admiration. The sound of adoring fans was music to Adiou's ears. He loved being worshipped by all the girls in the Day class, with the exception of Cross. Aidou knew his good looks could charm any pathetic human he wanted, that is until he noticed one girl who stood out from the others…

He didn't know her name. The only thing he knew was that she was Yuuki's friend. It was irritating to see this girl treat the Night Class as if they weren't important. _This girl is really beginning to bug me,_ Aidou thought. _I got it! I'll charm her, then ask her out, then get the satisfaction of telling her I didn't mean it! Yeah, and I'll do it in front of all the pathetic Day Class girls. That'll teach her to ignore me!_

When the Night Class came out, Aidou faced the usual rush of his fans. He saw that girl, and their eyes locked. He winked and blew a small kiss her way. It caused the Day Class girls to glare in envy. She looked at him in disgust and kept walking on. _That didn't go as planned… _

The next day, the girl was talking to Cross so he pushed through the crowd and said, "Hey gorgeous." The girl had a quizzical expression as she stared at him.

"I said hello," Aidou told her.

She hesitated and said, "Hi and bye." As she started to walk away, he grabbed her hand.

"Walking away so rudely? We didn't even have a proper introduction!"

"Oh, right. You're Aidou-sempai right?" the girl asked.

"Why, thank you for noticing!" Aidou said, grinning, "But you can call me Idol!"

"Uh, I don't think so," the girl said emotionless. _What was that, pathetic human?_

"Oh," Aidou uttered, "well why not?"

"I think it's stupid. Calling you by your silly nickname when we don't even know each other," she said blankly.

"Well you know me!" Aidou shouted defensively.

"Do you even know my name?" she asked. _Okay, she's got me there…_

"Uh…well…no. Then what is it?" he asked.

"Sayori Wakaba. Just call me Yori," she said. "Shouldn't you be getting to class?" Yori asked.

"Shouldn't you be going to your dorm?" he countered.

"You stopped to talk to _me_," she said with a smirk. _This girl sparks some nerve._ Before he could even say anything else, she was already gone.

***

"What is it Hanabusa?" Aidou's cousin asked.

"Oh, nothing…" Aidou replied. He was still thinking of that girl, whatsherface…Yori. Right?

"I know you're lying," Kain said to him.

"I said it's NOTHING," Aidou muttered under his breath.

"It's 'cause that girl didn't fall for you like your fans, isn't it?" Kain teased.

"NO!" Aidou replied a little too quickly.

"It is, isn't it? Ha-ha, Idol's got some girl who doesn't like him," Kain said, pushing it.

"I don't care what she thinks of me!" Aidou shouted, fired up. Kain smiled, knowing he won, and left.

_Well at least he's off my case,_ Aidou said to himself and walked out.

"Way to charm that Day Class brat, Hanabusa! Smooth moves," a female voice sarcastically said. _Great, Ruka…_ Aidou thought.

"Shut up!" he snapped.

"Well I'm not surprised. Once people get to know you, they find you annoying and arrogant. I'm impressed she saw it in you so fast," Ruka laughed sourly.

"Argh!" Aidou grumbled. Shiki was approaching him, with a big grin on his face.

"Hey Hanabusa, way to-" Shiki was cut off.

"Shut up!" Aidou snapped again. _That's it! I can't take it anymore! I'm going to make sure she becomes my fan, whether she wants to or not!_

***

It was lunch break, and Yori was reading in the library. Little did she know, Aidou was stalking her. _It's not stalking, why would I stalk a human girl? I'm just __**observing**__ until I find the right moment to approach,_ Aidou told himself. He's in denial, but you totally know he's stalking.

Yori was absorbed into her book and didn't even notice when Aidou plopped in a chair right beside her. When she looked up, Aidou was staring at her.

"Okay I've had it with you!" Yori said, raising her voice.

"Wh-what?" Aidou said nervously.

"First the wink, then the air kiss, and now you're following me! Seriously do like me or something? 'Cause you're starting to annoy me!" she told him.

_You know what missy? YOU are starting to annoy me! What is it with you, telling off me, Idol-sempai!_ Aidou flushed crimson. _Why can't she just blush at his gestures so everyone can go home satisfied?_

"There's no way I'm interested in a girl like YOU," Aidou said in a temperamental tone. _Interested in a human, yeah right! Especially one who is so rude, immune to my looks, argh! What's wrong with her!_

"Well then explain to me why everywhere I go, you are somehow there!" Yori piped ferociously.

Aidou paused, and then replied, "Okay, I'll explain, just calm down, calm down okay?"

Yori sighed, "Okay then, tell me."

"I just wanted to, um, get to know you. That's all," he said. _No it isn't, you wanna ask her what the heck is wrong with her. You wanna know why she's immune to your down to earth good looks._

Yori rolled her eyes. She knew he was lying. "Look if you're trying to make fun of me…" she said, looking down.

"I swear I'm not! Look I just wanna know something," he said. Yori eyed him. The bell rang.

"Oh, well gotta go!" Yori said quickly, saved by the bell.

"Wait!" Aidou exclaimed. He grabbed her hand, tightening it when she struggled to get free. _Man! How can her hands be so soft?_

"What IS IT?" Yori asked him annoyingly. Aidou could feel her annoyance with him and loosened his grip.

"Will you have a date with me?" he asked abruptly.

"NO!" Yori yelled. Aidou, from the shock, let go of her hands and watched her dash out of the library. _Did she just deny a date with ME? What human in their senses would deny a date with Hanabusa Aidou? I hate this chick!_ But deep down, he didn't.

***

**So, what did you think? To me the first chapter seems cliché, well for Aidori. Please review! Next chapter won't be so cliché, I hope. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Envy

Chapter Two: Envy

**It was after class, and Yori was heading to the Sun Dorm. When she saw who seemed to be Aidou approaching her way, she sped up.**

"**I'm not gonna ask you out like my cousin," he said.**

**Yori stopped and asked, "What?"**

"**My cousin told me how he embarrassed himself by asking you out. I'm sorry he's bothering you," he told her. Yori smiled. He wasn't Aidou; he was his cousin, Kain. Right?**

"**It's okay, I just wish there was a way for him to leave me alone," she told Kain. Kain laughed.**

"**I have an idea, but only somebody with no emotion for anyone would dare to try it," he said.**

"**Try me," Yori said smiling.**

"**Well, if Aidou thinks you're going out with **_**me,**_** then I can tell him to leave you alone since you're taken."**

**The idea sparked interest into Yori's brain. She grinned devilishly and said, "I like the way you think. It'll be funny to fool Aidou-sempai into thinking we're going out, even though we're not. I'm in."**

**Kain smiled and said, "Cool. I'll let you know when he gave up so we can end the charade."**

"**Okay! See you later, **_**boyfriend**_**," Yori smiled and gave a wink. Kain waved at her. **_**She'll believe it's a charade at first, but sooner or later she'll fall for me…She doesn't know how much I want her…how long…well…ever since Hanabusa wanted her…Ruka doesn't love me anyways, she'll never love me…But I found a girl who intrigues me even more…**_

*******

**Aidou couldn't stand it. How she ignored his looks, his smile, his charm. One human girl shouldn't get to him like this, right? But she did, especially when she denied his date. Instead of feeling hatred towards her, he felt compelled. How he wanted her to blush at his smiles, how wanted her to be lost in his eyes! But she wasn't. It was as if he was just another boy. **_**If I could make you laugh, if I could make you smile, if I could make you blush even once…**_

_Maybe instead of __**stalking**__ her, you can just have a decent conversation. Instead of trying to __**impress**__ her, just to try to become friends. Then maybe she'll like you as a friend, then more, just how you want her…to fall for you…to embrace you with her body…_ Aidou paused. _No, you can't fall for a human! Well she's no ordinary human, she's different. She's the most beautiful creature that ever walked the earth…except for __**me**__ of course! No! Stop being so conceited! You want her…don't deny it Hanabusa…_ It couldn't be. He just _can't_ fall for Yori. But not everyone can help who they fall for…

_He's your cousin, _Kain thought. _You can't do this to him!_ But ever since Yori denied Aidou's date, and with such dignity, he couldn't _help_ it. He'd never heard of a human girl do that to his cousin, who had so much arrogance. It impressed him. It impressed him a little too much… _It's not right…Hanabusa should have a chance at her…but I want one too…why did I have to fall for her? _It couldn't be. He just _can't_ fall for Yori_. _But not everyone can help who they fall for…

***

Yori woke up with satisfaction. _Hehehe today's the day Kain-sempai and I are going to start our fake romance! It'll be so hilarious! It'll be so…mean._ Yori thought about that. She wanted to get away from Aidou, but now that she thinks about it, it is _kind of_ harsh. _He probably doesn't like me anyway, why would he? He won't be affected by this at all…_

***

_I'm going to try to have a fresh start with Yori. I'll try to be nicer, try to befriend her. Don't humans fall for each other through friendship? Like in those romances Takuma forced me to watch? Well I hope it works in reality…_ Aidou just didn't hope. He wished. He prayed. He begged.

***

_I'm going to make her fall for me. No matter what. I don't care if she's just a human. I don't care if Hanabusa likes her too. I know he does. I don't think he __**loves**__ her though…just __**lusts.**__ Maybe…well I'm not trying to trick her into loving me…well maybe __**slightly.**__ But soon she'll see I'm passionate, considerate, and finally see she wants me just like I want her too. Besides, if she was with Hanabusa, he wouldn't care for her like __**I**__ would..._ Kain didn't like thinking that about his cousin, but he felt it was true.

***

When the two classes collided, Aidou gave out the usual greeting to his adoring fans. _Just like him,_ Kain thought. _If that was me, I'd ignore them. I'd only care about Yori…_ Yori nodded at Kain and he nodded in reply. When Aidou approached Yori, she walked towards Kain and he gave her a hug. _Akatsuki! What would she see in Akatsuki!_ Aidou blushed uncontrollably, feeling his face grow hot. Kain secretly smiled in satisfaction.

This not only made Aidou jealous, but the other Day Class girls as well. "Sayori is FRIENDS with Wild-sempai? Since when?" girls muttered. Aidou walked up to Kain as Yori released their embrace.

"What's going on here?" he asked fiercely.

"Just given a friend a hug," Kain said with composure.

"Yeah, you're not jealous, are you?" Yori asked, showing no hint of emotion.

"NO!" Aidou said defensively.

Yori left and waved to Kain who returned the favor. Aidou glared at his cousin, flushing so much it was almost purple. He could feel the entire Night Class giggling at him.

"We're just friends, Hanabusa," Kain told Aidou coolly. "You don't need to be envious."

"I already told you! I'm NOT jealous," Aidou shouted.

"Okay then don't be so defensive," Kain stated.

"I'm NOT defensive!" Aidou snapped. Deep down, Aidou was jealous. _Since when did __**she**__ become friends with Akatsuki? What happened so that __**those two**__ were friends? How long did it take him to become __**friends**__ with Yori? Am I repeating myself?_

***

Kain grinned. He knew Aidou was jealous, because Yori became friends with him so easily. _If I continue this, she'll be mine in no time…_ Kain thought as Aidou walked in, grumbling to himself. "What's up?" Kain asked his cousin.

"It's NOTHING. I'm just tired," Aidou told Kain. Kain knew he could push Aidou to his limit, but it wasn't in his interest right now. _All I want is for Yori to be my friend…_ Aidou thought. _No, you want more. You know you want more. You just don't want it, you desire it. It's your deepest longing Hanabusa…No! Don't think like that…she's just a human after all…_

***

**Oh Aidou…you know you're jealous! Did this chapter seem cliché? I hope not! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ignorance

Chapter Three: Ignorance

"**What the HECK was that?" Zero Kiryuu shouted to Yori.**

"**What?" Yori said, clueless.**

"**That little stunt you pulled with that Night Class student! I'd expect it from any other Day Class girl, except Yuuki, but YOU?" Zero yelled.**

"**Oh…that. Well I don't actually like him…" Yori replied.**

"**Oh yeah? Then explain your actions!" Zero shouted.**

"**Okay, okay. Well Aidou-sempai was getting on my freakin' nerves, so Kain-sempai hatched a plan. We'd pretend to be dating so that Aidou-sempai can leave me alone. It's harmless," Yori said.**

"**Why didn't you just come to me? I can take care of Aidou…" Zero said.**

"**Well Kain-sempai came to me first, so I decided to go with his plan," Yori answered.**

"**Well tell him the deal's off. Tell him I'LL take care of Aidou…you got that Yori?"**

"**But his plan is soooo much, fun! Please Zero!" Yori pleaded. I don't know how, but as much as Zero hated the idea, he agreed.**

"**Well if this continues for more than a month, you better watch your back…" Zero muttered.**

"**Oh Zero! I'm not in love with him; I'm not even interested in the Night Class. Plus, it's not like he's interested in me…"**

"**Yeah, well just go to the Sun Dorm. I'm going to be on patrol," Zero said to Yori. Zero watched as Yori headed to the Sun Dorm. **_**I care for you Yori, you don't realize it, but I really do. Ever since I found out Yuuki was a pureblood…it hurt me…but you heal me…I'm never going to show you my true feelings, just like I did when I loved Yuuki…maybe I should? If I do…maybe outcome will be different than it was with Yuuki?**_

*******

**Yori and Kain continued their charade for several days. Usually, they would hug or talk or Yori would laugh at his jokes. This caused Aidou to bottle up his jealousy. Zero would watch Yori cautiously, making sure she wasn't getting herself carried away. They were yet to "prove" to Aidou that they were "dating." Now it was time to take it to the next level.**

**Evening approached. The Day and Night Classes met. Yori and Kain gave each other a nod and knew it was time. **_**You have to tell Akatsuki how you feel when he's around Yori…so he can cut it out…he'd do that…Akatsuki's like that…NO! If you confess to him…what would he think of you? He'd think you're softer than you thought…what would RUKA think? Well what are you going to do? You have to Hanabusa…**_

"**I will," Aidou told himself. "It's time. I want Yori to be MINE!"**

**Aidou felt so confident. He felt ready. He felt so sure…wait…what did he just see? Did Akatsuki just KISS Yori? He wouldn't dare…unless he didn't know…**_** Way to go! If you had told Akatsuki earlier, he would have considered your feelings…wait a minute…he did**__ know! Akatsuki always knew…how dare he! How __**dare**__ he!_

_How dare that __**vampire**__ plant one on innocent Yori! I am going to __**murder**__ him! Not just hunt him down, but __**murder**__ him! How __**dare**__ he!_ Zero thought with envy.

_Awwww! Yori-chan and Kain-sempai kissed! Howwwww cuuuuute! I hope they end up together!_ Yuuki thought in delight.

_Grrrrr…how does Yori get hooked up with Wild-sempai! And he kissed __**her!**__ Not the other way around!_ the Day Class girls wondered enviously.

_Ahhh…the plan is working…I love her lips on mine…even if it was only for a second…we'll pretend to show affection…that'll saitsfy me for now…then when she falls for me…we can express our feelings for real…_ Kain thought.

_Ahhh…the plan is working! It's all just pretend anyways…so nobody is really in love…and nobody is really getting hurt…since Aidou-sempai doesn't love me anyway…since this is just for him to leave me alone…since this is all just a game…_ But Yori was wrong. She had no idea what was really going on.

***

**Oh Yori…clueless Yori…is she the one who's hurting someone, or is it Kain? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Hurt

**Chapter Four: The Hurt**

"What the HECK was that!" Zero Kiryuu shouted to Yori.

"It wasn't even for real! He doesn't have any interest in me whatsoever! I told you, we aren't really dating. We need to show our so called 'affections' for each other. Yah know?" Yori coolly said.

Zero knew Yori wasn't interested in Akatsuki Kain. He was still unsure about Kain's true feelings. Why would Kain suddenly agree to "date" Yori? Wouldn't he just tell his arrogant cousin to leave her alone, instead of following a charade? Zero knew something was up, and he was destined to find out…

***

"What was that?" Aidou yelled at Kain.

"Nothing…" Kain said coolly and calmly.

"I thought you were just friends!" Aidou said, flushing scarlet.

"You _thought._ Besides, she doesn't love me…yet," Kain said looking up.

"What do you mean, yet?" Aidou asked.

"I mean that she doesn't love me _now_. But once I make her fall for me…she's mine. I faked dating her to eventually seduce her." Aidou could not believe the words that were coming out of his cousin's mouth. This was not like Akatsuki at ALL.

"I can't believe you, of all vampires, would do this to me!" Aidou growled.

"Forget it Hanabusa. Yori-chan is MINE. So you can just go back to your loveless ways and leave her alone. She's not into you anyways…In fact…this whole thing started because YOU _annoyed_ her…She never wanted to be with you in the first place…"

That did it. That just broke the bottle of emotions Aidou was hiding so long. It's hard to describe the event that followed, but it ended in a draw as Kaname walked through the door.

"Hanabusa! Aktasuki!" he shouted. "Yes Kaname-sama…" they both mumbled. They both were bruised and their room was half destroyed.

"There's an explanation to all this, I know. It involves Yuuki's friend, doesn't it?" Kaname asked with no hint of rage.

They only stared in silence. Kaname gave a small "hmph."

"I can sense the girl is unaware of the current situation. I want BOTH of you to discontinue contact with her at all times. This is better for Yuuki's friend…so she will not be involved."

"Just let me tell her that our plan worked," Kain told Kaname. "No. I will tell Kiryuu to do that," Kaname said.

"He will murder us!" Aidou and Kain shouted in unison.

"Well I guess that will be your punishment from him. From me, you both get one week's detention." And with that, Kaname left.

***

Zero was furious. When Kuran told him everything, he was beyond mad. First of all, Kuran KNEW the situation, but didn't stop it sooner. Second, Kain was actually in love with Yori, and was planning on tricking her! Lastly, Aidou was in love with her...he SO did not deserve Yori…

The only positive thing about the situation was that Yori was in love with no vampire. No vampire. Not Kain. Not Aidou. Not Zero...

***

"Aww! And we were just about to tell Aidou to leave me alone!" Yori pouted.

"Don't worry about that. I'LL make sure he gets the message," Zero said.

"Well how come I can't talk to Kain-sempai anymore?" Yori asked, curious.

"He was given orders to stay out of trouble. Apparently, your little charade caused a lot of trouble. Okay?"

"Huhhh….okay…I didn't know we were hurting anybody…" Yori sighed. Zero was prepared for this.

"Yeah, well a bunch of Day Class girls were complaining to Headmaster Cross, and when he found out the situation…he wanted it to stop," Zero cleverly said.

"Oh! I though we were hurting Aidou-sempai or someone else…" Zero sighed. _You were, you stupid, ignorant girl. You are hurting that arrogant, spoiled vampire. You are hurting me…_

***

It was morning, mid morning. Aidou glared at Kain as they were preparing for bed, and he returned the favor. Kaname had ordered both of them to seize contact with Yori, but both of them knew they weren't going to listen.

"I love Yori," Aidou muttered.

"I love her more," Kain said.

"No you don't!" Aidou shouted quietly.

"Since when do you care for humans? You're always stuck up in your noble pride!" Kain countered, trying to keep the volume down.

"Well I'm a changed being! I care for her more than anything in the world!" Aidou said, semi-silently.

"I care for her more than anything in the entire existence of anything!" Kain said with somewhat calmness.

"Argh! No you don't! If you did, you wouldn't be trying to TRICK her into loving you!" Aidou shouted, smiling.

"Well at least she wasn't trying to get RID of me!" Kain said grinning.

"You son of a-"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Ruka shouted from the next room. Dead silence, anger, and jealousy filled the room. Kaname thought the war for Yori's love was over. It had just begun.

***

**LOL! Go Ruka! I told you Kain gets seriously OOC! I think he's the annoying one, not Aidou. What do you think? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Helpless

**Chapter Five: The Helpless**

Headmaster was completely unaware of the events currently going on. Neither Kaname, nor Zero told Headmaster about the love issues dwelling within the academy. Kaname felt he could handle the situation himself. Zero didn't think it was a good idea for Headmaster to get involved. They both would soon regret it.

Aidou and Kain were forced to have detention during the day. It was part of Kaname's punishment. When they arrived at the detention room, Headmaster was waiting inside.

"I don't know how you two got into trouble, but I expect you to be on your best behavior. A Day Class student, who is on my honors list, will be looking over you today," Headmaster said. _Oh great, a fan girl,_ both vampires thought. _Either that, or it's Cross or worse…Kiryuu. _(Like those two would be EVER be on the honors list). Headmaster left. Yori entered.

Yes, it was Headmaster who assigned Yori the task. Yes, he still was unaware of the situation. He believed Kain would watch over Aidou so that nothing happened to Yori. Yeah should have thought this through, huh, Kaname? Huh, Zero?

"Hi Kain-sempai, Aidou-sempai," Yori said, showing no emotion.

"She said 'hi' to _me_ first, Hanabusa!" Kain whispered from across the room. Aidou ignored him.

"Here are your assignments," Yori said handing them to Aidou then to Kain.

"She gave _me_ my papers first, Akatsuki!" Aidou whispered in a small victory. Kain rolled his eyes. Both of them knew detention was going to be longer than it had to be.

***

Detention was going smoothly, well for Yori that is. It was pretty calm, until Kain suddenly attacked Aidou. That's right Kain _attacked_ Aidou. Shocking? Well maybe, maybe not.

"You take that back you egotistic brat!" Kain shouted, striking Aidou in the shoulder.

"You're pissing me off!" Aidou snapped, giving a blow to Kain's face. The detention room was gradually getting bloodier. The whole scene was horrific to Yori, but she managed to keep her composure.

Yori blew her whistle, given to her by Headmaster, and pleaded, "Stop it! Please…" Both vampires heard her melodic voice, and the fighting came to a halt.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Yori-chan," Kain said, caressing her face. Aidou sighed in envy, so sick of how Kain got the better edge.

"It's okay…I just don't like to see people fighting," Yori said quietly. Kain raised her chin, letting her gaze into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Yori-chan. I would never try to scare you…of all people…" Yori seemed to be in a trance. _His eyes are so beautiful…_

***

This wasn't right. IT WASN'T RIGHT! Kain had asked Yori-chan to a date, and she agreed. To _him._ To that deceitful, sneaky, undeserving vampire! Well, maybe Aidou didn't deserve it at first…but still. _Now there's no hope for me and Yori-chan. It's over…_

***

It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining in the sky, and Yori and Kain were having a small picnic near the pond. Kain thought, _I've got her. She's mine, not __**Hanabusa's.**_ The picnic was quaint and peaceful. Yori laughed at his jokes, smiled at his words, and blushed at his gestures. And yes, Aidou was stalking them.

_I can't believe it! He makes her laugh, smile, and __**blush!**__ You should've told Kaname-sama they were dating! Why didn't you? Because then he would've told Headmaster to not make Yori our detention room teacher…because nobody bothered to tell him…I guess that was luck…bad luck…that…Kain just __**had**__ to ask Yori out…bad luck…for me…_

When the date was nearly over, Kain tried to seal it with a kiss. "I don't know Kain-sempai…" Yori said.

"Call me Akatsuki," he said, losing himself. _Argh! I've always wanted to say that to her! Well, not the Akatsuki part…you get the point…_ Aidou thought with rage.

"I don't know Akatsuki…" Kain grabbed her, embracing her with his body. _Argh! I've always wanted to do that!_ Aidou thought, nearly driven mad by jealousy.

"Akatsuki…" Kain was busy stroking her hair.

"Please let me go…" He started to draw small kisses up her neck.

"Akatsuki…" Yori pleaded. Kain still didn't let go.

"Akatsuki!" Yori shrieked.

"I love you."

***

**Oooooh! Who said it? Kain? Aidou? Yori? Zero? Nah…not Zero…LOL. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Yes

**Chapter Six: Yes**

"What?" Yori asked. Aidou, popping out of a bush, rushed to Yori's (that also means Kain's) side.

"I said I love you Yori-chan. I love you sooooo much…" Aidou said, with a pleading look in his eyes.

"How long?" Yori asked.

"Ever since you rejected me…" Aidou said, blushing. _If he loved me all this time…I was hurting someone…_

"How long?" Yori asked Kain.

"How long, what?" Kain asked.

"How long have you known that he loved me?" Yori asked fiercely, breaking from his grip.

"I-I-I-" he stuttered.

"Tell me!" Yori shouted.

"Ever since he told me…that you rejected him…"

"Why? Why would you pull such a stunt?" Yori demanded, tears in her eyes. "It was to make him jealous, right?"

Kain nodded in shame.

"I can't believe you, of all people, would do this to me…to him!" Yori yelled.

"Yori-chan! I do love you…"

"Then why couldn't you just tell me, instead of driving him into a jealous rage?" Kain suddenly grabbed Yori, holding her tightly.

"Let her go!" Aidou snapped, his face showing immense ferocity.

"**You will be mine, Yori-chan. I'll never let **_**you**_** go. Never my love, **_**never.**_**"**

"Stop it! Let me go! Answer my question!" Yori said struggling.

"**Struggle, my love, struggle. It only makes me desire you more…"**

"Answer me!" she cried out.

"**It was to teach that self-centered mother effer a lesson…"**

Aidou had had it with his cousin. He dealt a blow to Kain from behind, trying to leave Yori unharmed. Kain was forced to release Yori, and tried to hit Aidou. Aidou, however, was swift and soon, Kain was on the ground.

"Run Yori, run!" Aidou called to her. Yori ran, and she never looked back.

***

Faster and faster, Yori's heart was beating rapidly. Her thoughts were flying everywhere. _I can't believe this is happening to me! I swear, if I find out that __**anyone else is in love with me**__…I'm gonna explode! _Doesn't that make you think of Zero?

_You have to tell someone…you were in danger…but…Aidou-sempai…he…saved…your life…_ Yori had to tell someone. _Who? Who? Headmaster? Zero? Yuuki? Kaname Kuran? Aaaaah! My head hurts! What's happening all of a sudden? I thought it was all __**pretend…**__I thought it was just a __**game…**__I __**was**__ hurting someone! I was hurting Aidou-sempai…_(And Zero! Of course she doesn't know that…poor Zero….).

"Please forgive me for hurting you…sempai…" Yori whispered faintly. _I didn't know…I didn't know…How could I let myself get caught in this mess? Who should I tell? I'm scared to tell Zero…Headmaster…nah…Yuuki will probably tell Kaname Kuran…_

In the end, Yori had told Kaname. She had told him EVERYTHNG: the game, the confusion, the obsessive Kain, and the heroic Aidou. Kaname knew half the story already, and had told her to go to her dorm. He had told her he would handle it. ('Cause that worked out _soooo_ perfectly last time). _I had a feeling she'd get too involved, _Kaname had told himself.

***

When Kaname found out about Kain's actions, he had him expelled, especially since Kain was slowly going mad... Yes, that means Headmaster was told about the situation. And boy, did he feel left out when Kaname didn't bother to tell him earlier. Kain disappeared from the Vampire Society completely. Zero eventually found out the whole story. _How dare that filthy vampire try to hurt her…I knew something was up!_ Zero muttered in his head.

_You just saved her life, Hanabusa… _Aidou thought. _Now is the perfect time to tell her how you feel…What are you talking about? You just freakin' told her at the picnic! Well…just __**remind**__ her that you love her…yeah…that'll work…_

***

"Thank you Aidou-sempai," Yori said, keeping her cool. All the other Day Class students were in their dorms, and Zero was watching Yori, so she wouldn't get hurt. Zero had enough of Yori getting hurt.

"Call me Hanabusa," was the only reply she got. Yori made a softhearted chuckle. _I made her laugh!_

"Okay…thank you Hanabusa," Yori said smiling. _I made her smile!_

"I love you, Yori-chan." Yori paused for awhile, gazing at Aidou. The awkward silence was KILLING him. Finally, she reached out and kissed him tenderly (on the lips!!!!). Aidou embraced her, trying to make the kiss last ALAP (as long as possible!!!!). _Ohhhh maaaan…her lips are soooo soft… _Aidou thought, pleased. Zero pulled Yori to his side.

"That's enough," he said in his usual tone. _I knew it…you blew it…should've told her…how you felt…about her…should've told her…that you loved her…just like Yuuki…_ Zero told himself.

_You ruin everything Kiryuu! _Aidou thought right after their kiss had ended.

_Awwww…Yori-chan and Aidou-sempai are gonna be together!!!!! Kain had no chance… I'm such an Aidori fan now! _Yuuki thought when Yori and Aidou were kissing. (Yes, Yuuki was spying on them).

Yori was heading to her dorm when Aidou shouted, "Wait!"

"What is it?" Yori asked coolly.

"Do you love _me?_" he asked, his cheeks turning slightly rosy. (He blushes so easily in this FanFic huh?). _**Well of course she loves you, you stupid vampire! You just wanna hear it, huh? Wasn't that kiss a good enough sign for you?**_ Zero thought in envy. (Ahh…classic Zero…).

Yori paused, smiled, and sweetly said, "Yes." _Darn it! Sill no blushing…_

***

**Ha-ha…sorry Aidou…no blush for you! Doesn't it seem Aidou's the one who's always blushing, and so easily too? Well I told you it was rushed…anyways….please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
